Gravity (Final Fantasy VII)
Gravity is a Magic Materia in Final Fantasy VII equipped to provide the user Gravity-elemental spells, which deal fractional damage based on a target's max HP. This also allows it to be linked with the Elemental Materia to add Gravity damage to attacks or resist from Gravity. Obtained A Gravity Materia is found in the Cave of the Gi. The Gravity Materia can also be purchased for 8,000 gil from Costa del Sol during part 2, and in Mideel after Ultimate Weapon is fought. Stats Growth Abilities Use The Gravity Materia grants three tiers of Gravity-elemental spells, beginning with the base Demi spell, which reduces an enemy's current HP by 25%, but misses if the enemy resists the Gravity element. Upon receiving 10000 AP, the Materia upgrades to level 2, unlocking the spell Demi2, which halves an enemy's HP. Upon further upgrading with 20000 AP, the Materia grants the spell Demi3. These spells' damage is based entirely on a target's HP, but this also makes them niche. They also cannot be reflected. One of the best uses of the Gravity Materia is to equip it to armor and pair it with the Elemental Materia. Depending on the level of the Elemental Materia, this causes the equipping character to resist, nullify, or absorb Gravity spells, which can be particularly devastating against the party. Characters who equip the Materia receive moderate stat changes, granting +2% to MP and +1 Magic, but also -2% HP and -1 Strength. As Gravity spells function independently of the equipping character's Magic stat, and the stat changes are too minor to provide much detriment, Demi spells can be used by any character with the MP to support casting it. When paired with Added Cut, a character who casts the spell will launch a physical attack after casting it, which could be a potential killing blow if they have high physical damage from their normal attack. As the spell is not dependent on a characters' Magic stat, this use case is effective on characters built towards physical damage, such as Cloud, Barret, Tifa, and Cid. If given primarily for spellcasting, Demi can also be paired with other Support Materia. All is a strong pairing as it allows the spell to reduce the HP of several enemies at once, leaving them open to another strong group attack that can wipe a mob of enemies quickly. Mega All can serve a similar role. Another great Support Materia to pair it with for spellcasting is Quadra Magic, which allows it to reduce a target's HP multiple times, leaving them especially vulnerable to a followup attack. The main drawback to Gravity is that many of the stronger enemies are immune to Gravity, while it is often inefficient against smaller enemies. A notable exception is Emerald Weapon, which has no immunity to Gravity, making casting Demi against it economical. In other cases, the Materia can still be useful for providing immunity against Gravity attacks dealt against the party. Category:Magic Materia in Final Fantasy VII